


Call Out My Name.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Horny Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Humor, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Please read, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Love, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sexual Tension, Smut, Submissive Castiel, accidental messaging, casturbation, they're literally the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Cas tapped over the camera icon, and as soon as it opened, he could see his face on the screen, still worn out, blissful with being fucked.He spread his legs wider, causing the dildo to be pushed out slightly. He lowered the camera between his knees, so that the base of the dildo and his pink, swollen, gaping hole was on display, with the splatter of come pooling over his stomach, and a lazy smirk on his face. The smirk hadn't even been intentional, it just came naturally.He tapped the grey circle a few times, capturing the moment and then set his phone aside. He took the dildo out, and it remained near his ankle. He squeezed his thighs together once, and then took his phone again to review the raunchy picture he had just taken.These pictures are going to be an embarrassing reminder once he gets off this sex high.He selected both of them and pressed on the options panel. All that's left is to click delete. He tapped the icon, but nothing happened. Maybe its because his fingers are a little slick. He rubbed his fingers on the bedsheet and sat upright, shoving his thumb on the delete- no, not share! AND NOT TO DEAN W. NO!Message Delivered.





	Call Out My Name.

Cas pumped the dildo furiously in and out of his tight, slippery hole. The speed was electrifying, especially since he was so close to a climax. A lewd moan escaped his mouth, and he clamped a palm shut over his lips to muffle his moans. He wouldn't want Sam or Dean walking in on him like this. But its really not his fault. Being human, he could only suppress his lustful desires for as long. After trying out masturbation for some time, Cas decided he didn't like it much. Yes, the pleasure was amazing, but it was nowhere near how mind-blowing it felt to rub a finger against his prostate.

So he had quietly gone out one day, on the false purpose of buying groceries, and bought himself a large, purple dildo, lube and a plug. Well, it helped that it wasn't really his money, since he had used one of Dean's stolen credit cards. He stashed his treasure under his bed, keeping it secure in there.

As he neared his orgasm, he clenched his hole down on the dildo, feeling its rigged shaft grind against the taut walls of muscle inside his hole. He angled the dildo slightly, tilting it just _right_, so that it rubbed over his prostate mercilessly. He pumped over and over, until the tightness in his groin became too much to bear.

"Argh-"  
He moaned, splurting out come all across his stomach, dropping his head back, and flinging his arms to the side. The dildo remained buried in his ass, and for a few seconds, he completely lost feeling in his thighs and ass, yet totally aware of the dildo shoved up his hole. He breathed heavily, allowing his breath to return to normal. He brushed a hand through his hair, tousling it.

He flung a hand over to the side table, retrieving his phone to check the time. It was late afternoon, around four forty-five. He stared at his phone uncertainly, before a wicked idea crossed his mind. His fingers hovered over the camera icon, and though he felt a wave of shame over come him, he assured himself. It's not like anyone's gonna watch him or judge him. It's just him. And he's seen a lot of people do it. So what.

He tapped over the icon, and as soon as it opened, he could see his face on the screen, still worn out, blissful with being fucked.  
He spread his legs wider, causing the dildo to be pushed out slightly. He lowered the camera between his knees, so that the base of the dildo and his pink, swollen, gaping hole was on display, with the splatter of come pooling over his stomach, and a lazy smirk on his face. The smirk hadn't even been intentional, it just came naturally.

He tapped the grey circle a few times, capturing the moment and then set his phone aside. He took the dildo out, and it remained near his ankle. He squeezed his thighs together once, and then took his phone again to review the raunchy picture he had just taken.

_These pictures are going to be an embarrassing reminder once I get off this sex high_.

He clicked on the first picture in his gallery, and grinned lazily. He won't say he looks really sexy, but he looks really sexy. He swiped through the other one, not much difference between them.

Well, that's okay for now. He selected both of them and pressed on the option panel. All that's left is to click delete. He tapped the icon, but nothing happened. Maybe its because his fingers are a little slick. He rubbed his fingers on the bedsheet and sat up right, shoving his thumb on the delete- no, not share! AND NOT TO DEAN W. NO!

_**Message Delivered**_.

Cas groaned out loud, fuck fuck fuck, god damn it. This can't be real, this can't fucking be real!?

Frantically, he opened his messages app, only to see the pictures already sent. He clicked on the pictures, trying to unsend, but it only showed the forward option, no unsend. Fuck, this is bad, this is real bad.

Cas bit his thumbnail, chewing on it in deep thought.  
_Hey, we're both adults, right, we can get over this. Yeah. Sure. Cool_.

》》DON'T OPEN THE PICTURES.

》》PLEASE. IT WAS A MISTAKE.

》》DON'T OPEN THE PICTURES I'M SORRY.

Castiel texted fearfully.

Then, what he dreaded.

_ **Message Seen.** _

The three dots that appeared made Cas's guts turn to putty.

And then:

《《oh my god cas

《《stay where you are

《《 dont fucking move

Cas threw his phone down, and flung a pillow over his face, groaning loud and frustrated.

_Oh my god._  
Dean had seen him. _Like that_.

Heat spread over Cas's already flushed face, and he tried to scream into the pillow. He couldn't believe what he'd done. It had been a careless, ignorant, mistake.

The door to his room creaked open and a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Cas?"  
Dean asked quietly. It hung uncertain and thick in the air above them.  
Then the door was locked shut and Cas feared... That was the moment. That was the moment Dean would bombard him with questions and lectures about how he's not interested and how disgusting he feels about-

"Castiel."  
Dean said again, a little more firmly if nothing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Go away."  
Cas sighed into the pillow, his voice sounding muffled and regretful.

"I just-"  
Dean paused.

Cas didn't move an inch, but he could feel the bed dip next to his thigh and then a heavy presence next to him.

"I just didn't know what to say... When did you click it?"  
Dean asked in a hushed voice.

Cas took a deep breath, replying carefully.

"Now."

Suddenly, the blanket was lifted up slightly beside Cas, and he could feel warm, rough fingers graze his thigh. A shiver ran down his spine at that first touch and hesitantly, he stuttered.

"D-Dean?"

He didn't understand what was going on. Was Dean aroused by the picture? Was he not disgusted?

"You gotta be more careful, Cas."  
Dean stated.

Cas gulped, daring to sneak a glance at Dean. The movement caught Dean's attention and before Cas could turn back, Dean held his gaze.

"You sent it to me on accident, s'okay, but what if it had been Sam? Now that, that would've been bad... Cause you see Cas, he wouldn't appreciate the pictures like I did. No... He doesn't feel what I feel... He wouldn't be able to care for you like I would..."  
Dean swallowed thick, and Cas could sense the genuineness of his words.

"You're not...mad?"  
Cas asked innocently.

Dean smiled and shook his head incredulously.

"Am I mad? Are you kidding me, I could never be mad at you for doing something like this... A little surprised, yeah..."  
Dean's hand wandered a little further than Cas expected, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Dean bit down on his bottom lip, looking at Cas with a calculating look, before his eyes slid down to Cas's round, firm ass, his puffy pink hole nestled between.

"May I...?"  
Dean asked extremely cautiously, and Cas noticed his eyes darkening.

He nodded tentatively, spreading his legs apart, presenting his hole to Dean with not a single ounce of modesty, but unabashed arousal.

Dean reached out, fingers unsteady and quivering, as he pressed his rough, dry thumb over Cas's tight hole. It was slippery from all the lube used before, and Dean's thumb slipped in smoothly.

More than the physical pleasure, the mere thought and the sudden realization that Dean was touching him like this, rubbing his thumb over Cas's hole, made Cas close his eyes and breathe out shakily.

"Fuck-"  
Dean gasped, and licked his dry lips.

"You're still a little loose, aren't you? Seemed like a good fuck with that toy of your's."  
Dean sneered, pulling his thumb out so he could undress himself, taking his clothes off urgently, not caring where they fell, only caring about being stripped off, raw and bare.

Cas took the time to sit up, facing Dean, legs shut coyly as Dean pushed his pant off. Once down to his boxers, he climbed back on the bed, crawling greedily over to Cas, nudging his legs apart, and crawling between them. Dean positioned himself right in front of Cas, taking his soft cock in his hands and stroking it. Dean could feel it hardening along with the deep breaths that Cas puffed out against Dean's collar bone.

"You want this, right?"

"More than anything."

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, eyes dropping down to his lips briefly, before Cas was leaning forward and then Dean was on him, seizing his lips, kissing him ardently, his free hand coming up to tug at the nape of Cas's neck. He used that leverage to angle Cas's neck to the side, leaving Dean with a bare canvas to mark as his own. The small moans that were pulled out of Cas on every stroke of his cock and kiss on his neck were only encouraging Dean, and he slipped his hand down through the cleft, over Cas's perineum and down to his hole, rubbing and prodding at it.

"Oh Dean-"  
Cas moaned loudly, enough to be heard from outside, but it only fuelled the fire inside Dean's groin.

"Just do it already-"  
Cas complained, and Dean smirked as he pushed his middle finger inside Cas's hole, all the way through. Cas clenched down on Dean's finger, eyes shut in deep thought and mouth hanging open. Feeling Dean's eyes on him, Cas opened his own, just faintly, enough to decipher the look Dean was giving him.

There was an unusual sort of sense of vulnerability, especially with their clothes stripped away, allowing them to be as nude and immodest as they wished, because it wasn't as if anyone was going to watch them make love.

A millisecond of uncertainty hung heavy in the air, before Cas licked his lips, a blatant invitation for Dean, and he moistened his own lips. He leaned down, slowly, agonizingly slowly, feeling every second pass by, their eyes fluttering shut, goosebumps on their skin. Dean could feel Cas's warm hands drag up over his back muscles, over every ridge and curve, locking them between Dean's arms, latching on to his body.

A quiet gasp escaped Cas's throat as Dean pressed his lips onto Cas's softly, allowing him enough time to change his mind, but Cas was adamant. He tightened his hold on Dean's body, and with his eyes squeezed shut, kissed Dean back.

It started out chaste and sweet but kept evolving into something rough, something more primitive and feral, as Dean slid in another finger inside Cas's hole, this time being a little dry, since the lube had been drying off, but Cas didn't complain. To be honest, he kind of liked it. He liked the rough way Dean pumped his fingers filthily in and out of his hole.

Meanwhile, Dean made sure to kiss all the way down Cas's sweaty neck, his other hand coming down to Cas's waist, as Dean climbed back, kissing and bruising and biting his glistening skin recklessly. It wasn't until he reached Cas's sticky stomach that he stopped. He pulled away slightly, looking up at Cas with a wicked look. For a brief moment, it reminded him of when Dean had turned demon, and the thought caused an unexpected chill to run down his spine. When his thoughts clicked back, he realized Dean had been smirking at him, before dipping down to lap at the pool of come over Cas's stomach. Cas's eyes widened with surprise, and he tried to refrain from chuckling out at the tickling, sensual sensation on his stomach.

"Dean-"  
Cas whimpered, hand on Dean's head, massaging his scalp lazily, while the other hand beside him clutched the bedsheet.

After licking off all the come from Cas's stomach, Dean trailed his mouth down, to Cas's hip bones, where he left a sharp, stinging bruise that clearly read _mine_ all over it, down to his cock, his balls and finally, to his ass.

Dean kissed the inside of Cas's thigh, nibbling a mark just a few spaces away from his hole, on his inner thigh.

"Never thought you'd be a bottom."  
Dean commented as he hooked his fingers in a 'come here' motion inside Cas's hole, punching a breathy moan out of Cas's lips.

"Ungh-"  
Cas clenched his hole, as he realized Dean had started rubbing his digits against Cas's prostate, his fingers gliding with pressure over the distinct ridge inside Cas.

"Oh god- Dean-"

Dean curled and unfurled his fingers inside Cas at a steady pace, making sure to press down on his prostate and thrust his fingers faster.

"Fuck- Dean- please- I need to- need your cock- like right now-"  
Cas managed to moan out breathlessly, peering down at Dean.

Dean just smiled, taking his fingers out one by one, eyes fixated onto Castiel's panting chest. Without much thought, he pinched Cas's nipple, tweaking it with his fingers, punching a guttural groan out of Cas.

Dean watched resolutely, as Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, parting his lips pointlessly and clamping the bedsheet in his hands until his knuckles started getting paler.

"You want my cock now?"

Cas just whimpered in response.

"You been thinking 'bout it?"

Another whimper.

"What have you been thinking about?"

Another whimper.

"Use your words, Castiel."  
Dean commanded, and Cas's eyes flew open. Dean studied them, hazy and dark with lust, just begging for pleasure.

"I... t-think about you... fucking m-me- for h-hours-"  
Castiel breathed heavily, pausing to take a deep breath as Dean's finger thrust viciously far inside Cas.

"What else did you think about?"

Cas remained silent.

"I asked you something."

Dean stated, and Cas whined, causing Dean to pull his fingers out harshly. Cas opened his eyes with a pout on his face, looking at Dean with an offended look. Before Cas could complain, Dean shoved three fingers from his other hand into Cas's mouth. Dean looked at Cas firmly, and Cas could tell Dean was completely enjoying bossing Cas over.

"Mmmhhh..."  
Cas mumbled lousily, before Dean jerked Cas forward, spreading his legs around Dean's waist. Cas wrapped them tight around his waist, and Dean leaned forward, resting his weight on one hand as he hovered over Cas, other hand gently caressing Cas's cheek. Cas parted his lips, eyes shutting instinctively, as Dean stroked his thumb over Cas's lips.

"God- love to see you like this-"  
Dean muttered softly before cupping the side of Cas's head and dropping down to kiss Cas wet and deep and sloppy. Cas's hands slipped around Dean's neck and he pulled him lower, savouring as much of Dean as possible, while Dean ground his erect cock against Cas's with fervour. Part of Cas was glad they were finally addressing this unspoken, sexual tension that had been lingering in the air whenever he was around Dean, and honestly, nothing felt better than melting in Dean's warm hands, as he worshipped every inch of Cas's body-from his stomach, his chest, his nipples, his collarbones, his shoulders, his neck and finally, his lips- any bare tanned skin Dean saw, he'd trace his lips over.

It wasn't long before Dean's hands reached Cas's hole again, rubbing- _not pushing, not at all_, just rubbing a thick finger, borderline teasing Cas, causing him to flutter his puffy, reddening hole. Dean's lips captured Cas's in a strained moan, and they sucked as much as they could, lips roaming around, exploring, experimenting, before they both found a pace that pleased them both.

Cas pushed Dean away, abruptly breaking off their kiss, only to whine, very lasciviously, if you ask Dean, not that he was complaining.

"Pleaseeee! I need your cock in my ass _right_ _now_!"   
Cas yelled, and Dean was sure whoever was in the neighbouring room could not have missed the loud complaint.

"Okay baby, okay, I got you-"  
Dean mumbled, before crawling backward, until his crotch was leveled against Cas's. He pulled off his boxers, letting his cock free, and glanced at Cas, who was lying with his arms on his side, eyes shut peacefully, blissful expression on his face. Dean caressed his thigh, drawing his attention, and Cas sat up on his elbows, watching Dean raptly.

"I'm uh, gonna go in now-"

"Just do it."

Cas cut him off, and Dean shook his head with a mischievous smile.

"You're a little mouthy, aren't you?"

Cas shrugged, a smug grin on his face. Dean stroked his cock lousily, eyes shut and mouth hanging as he stroked himself, feeling the warmth of his palm arousing. A small nudge to his calf brought him back and he looked at Cas.

"Hurry up-"

"God, will you shut up for a moment, Cas?"

Dean countered and without a warning, yanked Cas towards himself, earning himself a wide-eyed glare from Cas. 

"What the-"

Dean scooped Cas's head into his hand and pulled him up for a rough kiss, not lasting long, but hungry and fierce. Dean's cock was forgotten as he played with Cas's nipple, twisting and tweaking the pink bud in his fingers, other hand digging into the back of Cas's nape, as Dean dragged his teeth down the vast of soft skin, finally biting into a sweaty spot below Cas's earlobe. Cas gasped, his hands flinging out to reach for Dean instinctively. Dean held onto him just as tightly, as they ended up a sweaty mess of bodies on the body. 

"Cas- condoms-"

Cas pulled away, ducking sideways to reach for the bottom drawer on his sidetable. After some shuffling noises for a few seconds, Cas retrieved a packet of condoms, thrusting it into Dean's hands, while Dean scoured for the bottle of lube. Once he had both in hand, he quickly rolled a condom on his cock, then coating it up with some lube. 

Cas watched, spreading his legs in anticipation.

"Alright-"

Dean muttered, before sending Cas a final glance and sticking the tip of his cock inside Cas's hole. Both of them let out a similar prolonged moan, as Dean thrust in, slowly bottoming out. Cas's hand stayed put on Dean's biceps, while Dean's stayed tucked under Cas's waist.

When Dean was completely buried inside Cas, he let out a soft sigh, looking down at Cas, eyes shut and mouth parted, eyebrows knit together. His hands clutched the damp, white bedsheet. 

"Dean- move, please-" He muttered, and Dean noticed how dry his lips were. _Not on my watch_, Dean thought, before pulling out just a bit, causing Cas to moan. He dipped down, pressing his lips onto Cas's, adjusting himself so that he was on top of Cas's body, still connected to Cas, hands, tucked under Cas's body, as he started making out with his lover, sloppy and careless, only wanting, no, needing to feel Castiel in his arms. Feeling Cas break apart in his arms.

Cas pulled back, eyes finally opening, only to peer into Dean's, as he processed Dean's thrusts inside him to their full extent. Clasping Dean's shoulders, Cas panted, trying to bring himself to breathe steadily, as Dean thrust faster and harder, friction speeding up so high, Cas had to bite down on his lips to refrain himself from crying out.

Cas recognized the familiar sensation spreading around in his gut, the sensation of pleasure and freedom, the liberating feeling of an orgasm being ripped out of him. With a warm, slick feeling inside him, he realised Dean had come too. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just breathing in, before Dean collapsed down into Cas's welcoming arms. Dean doesn't know how they remained like that, Cas playing with his hair, his cock still buried in Cas's ass, eyes shut, listening to Cas's heartbeat, mind drifting off into sleep.

Whatever it is, he's sure almost an hour had passed, because when he woke, Cas was buried in his arms, both of them tucked into each other's bodies as if stuck with superglue. Cas looked so peaceful that Dean didn't want the moment to ever end. 

How would it feel, waking up next to Cas every day, kissing him good morning, making him coffee, doing the most random things, but with Cas as his lover? Making lunch together, watching T.V together, going out together, but this time, Dean could kiss Cas, and nothing could stop him. 

He watched as Cas knit his eyebrows together, yawning as he fluttered his eyes open, moving around in Dean's arms. Cas rubbed his eyes before fixing them onto Dean's face.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty."

Dean snickered.

"Mmm... shut up, you were asleep too."

Cas answered in a strained, hoarse voice, heavy with exhaustion.

"Any plans on getting up?"

"No."

Cas stated strictly, before flinging Dean's arm over his naked waist and shutting his eyes again, pressing his back securely into Dean's warm body.

Dean just smiled and recalled, if it hadn't been for a technology malfunction, maybe they wouldn't ever have ended up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> *steve roger's voice* so. you sent your crush nudes. accidentally. 
> 
> lolll i had so much fun (headaches) witing this!  
pls share, leave a kudos and a comment to validate my stone cold heart.
> 
> 1 kudos= 1$ for cas to buy a new phone with a better camera and messaging app ;)
> 
> love you guys as always!!!  
pls acknowledge this lesbian writing gay porn and don't forget to leave feedback, i always love hearing from you guys.
> 
> *slithers out*


End file.
